


Small Fluffy Balls of Fur

by MadameNoire



Series: Fluffy Panda Babies [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Afghan Hound Dick Grayson, Animal Characteristics Au, Animal Transformation, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Panda Cassandra Cain, Panda Jason Todd, There's nothing else, everyone get the hug they needed, jason and cass as cute panda babies, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: Bruce took too long to come out of the cave, so two tiny babies are sent as contingency.[Animal characteristics au, where Jason and Cass, in their baby panda forms, get into the cave to bully Bruce into taking them upstairs through cuteness, clumsiness and barks]
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Batkids, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Fluffy Panda Babies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690774
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	Small Fluffy Balls of Fur

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little piece was born from a larger, angstier fic that's going to come out for the Animal Characteristics Challenge. Panda Jay bully me into give him a happy ending, so this is something of a post-credit scene of sorts.
> 
> All you need to know is that Jason and Cass are both Lady Shiva's kids, and inherited her panda gen.

Bruce was seated at the computer, around an hour after sending the kids upstairs to rest after a rough patrol, when a noise that wasn't his typing on the keyboard reached his ears, making him stop mid-motion. It was a knock, low and hard, apparently comming from the door that led to the manor.

Which was highly unlikely since everyone in the manor knew how to come into the cave.

By the time it took Bruce to check the cameras around and inside the house, there were three more knocks, one after the other, before they came to a stop. 

Bruce was about to walk up the stairs, batarang in hand, when the door opened, the light from his study only allowing him to see the shadow of the person standing there. A very small, rounded, black-and-white person.

Mouth hanging open, Bruce could only stare as not only one, but two small balls of fur made their way down the stairs, crawling more than walking, pushing one another clumsily, climbing one another when one of them fell and felt too lazy to stand up.

Halfway down, though, one of them -the smaller one- sat up, and stared at Bruce with big, shiny green eyes, each one surrounded by a patch of black that only made Bruce's heart clench. It was odd thinking about his Jason, his bulky, intimidating, almost-as-tall-as-Bruce Jason, being this fluffy, chubby panda the height of a toddler. But then, Bruce remembered Jason's fifteen year old self, rounded ears twitching in annoyance at his animal form being as big as a newborn human baby. By now, Bruce was convinced his son's animal form was never going to reach its adult dimensions.

Then, it could only be because of his species, because while Cass was bigger than him, at her two feet tall, it seemed like she wasn't going to get any bigger.

A small, annoyed sound, more like a bark than their typical bleat, had Bruce rushing to the small bear all but begging to be lifted.

"Alright, Jaylad," he muttered, no doubt with a lovestruck smile gracing his face as he bent down to scup this barking baby into his arms. "Here, I got you, ok?"

He barely had time to notice a red, wool bag atached to his chest, when something prevented him from standing up baby-in-arms.

He looked down and found panda-Cass clinging to her brother's feet with impressive strenght.

Smile turning soft, Bruce knelt down and untangled Cass' claws off Jason's furr, and presented her with his own back.

"You're comming too, Cass, don't worry."

Before he finished talking, he felt small claws climbing up his tank top, clumsily accommodating herself untill she was all but laying on his back, forcing him to walk with his body tilted forward, while holding a restless, barking Jay in his arms.

A task that seemed all too easy to a guy who went every night in full combat armor to fight crime.

If only these two didn't eat twice their size every meal, no matter the shape they were at the time.

Still, Bruce made it to the end of the stairs, before he realized that Jason's barking and Cass' claws at his back meant that he was supposed to come upstairs with them, not down to the cave.

He sighed tiredly as he readjusted both of them, before turning around, cursing himself for not taking the time of fixing the elevator last night.

"Looks like you have your hands full for tonight, B-man."

Bruce grunted as he saw Dick appear at the door, dressed in a Wonder Girl themed night suit. Bruce was only thankful that he hadn't decided to join his sibling on his animal form. He certainly didn't need a hyperactive Afghan Hound running around the cave so early in the morning.

"Now I know who let them in," Bruce grunted as he held Jason's hand to stop him from digging his claws on Bruce's jaw. His son has always been too fond of harming Bruce while in his animal form, only to blame it to his species' natural clumsiness once he returned to his human form.

"Well, it's nearly three in the morning, you shouldn't be down there by now," Dick said, tapping at Jason's nose when Bruce passed by him, "these two are the only ones annoying and cute enough to get you to come out."

Bruce grunted, although relieved when Dick lifted Cass off his back, hugging her tight to his chest.

"C'mon, old man, the others are waiting for us at the den."

Bruce sighed as his oldest sauntered out of the study, cooing at Cass as she attemped to get her mouth to his ear.

"Now, what is this, Jay?" he asked as he held Jason in front of him, hands holding him under his armpits. He smiled as he noticed the book tucked inside the bag. "I don't think that's something your siblings want to read."

Jason only squirmed and whined until he was once again snuggled against Bruce's body, moving a little to hide his face against his dad's neck, before letting a bark that sounded like a 'I don't care' more than anything.

And because Bruce has never been strong enough to deny Jason of anything, he just hugged him back as he walked to the den, his mother's edition of 'Pride and Prejudice' in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Dick Grayson is the first thing that came into my mind when I read de description of the Afghan Hound's personality, so it had to be his animal form.
> 
> Bruce's is not revealed because it doesn't matter for this piece, but if you want to know, it's a Grizzly Bear, because they're known to be terrible fathers to their cubs, but Bruce is the contrary, showing Gotham and the world that instinct doesn't make a man. Or something like that.
> 
> Come stalk my socially awkward self at [My Tumblr](https://darcyskat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
